


I'll See You Around

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete AU taking place around the very beginning of Season 1.  Daniel was never a part of the Stargate program.  Colonel Jack O'Neill is getting comfortable in his new command, getting a feel for the neighborhood, making friends.  When he "bumps" into Daniel one morning in a coffee shop, it's the beginning of something entirely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Around

It was way too early on a Wednesday morning for anything to be _good_ and the new post was not exactly his favorite in the long history of new posts, but Colonel Jack O'Neill dragged himself out of the house all the same.

He had enough time to stop for coffee at the shop just off base, so he wouldn't have to drink the colored water his _assistant_ called coffee, or the sludge served in the mess. He wasn't exactly sure why he needed an assistant, or what exactly it was his assistant did, but he had one and apparently command thought he needed one and that was that.

Maybe it was because of the whole retiring thing. Though, he didn't suppose it was actually retiring if he kept getting called back to active duty. And, this time he wasn't really minding, although he supposed that if they didn't get the doohicky working again, he'd probably get to go back to his fishing hole in peace. Eventually.

He stopped in front of the shop and sighed. He was in civilian clothes. Still. Not that he didn't have uniforms at home, he just liked to hold on to the illusion. He went in every morning and headed for the locker room to change before finding his office or whatever briefing he needed to be in.

Two weeks now and nothing had changed. The same two girls on their break from the shop were outside smoking their cigarettes and staring numbly at the concrete. The same five cars were parked in front. The same Major and the girl who worked somewhere on base were in line and the same long haired, vaguely out of place, absent minded guy with glasses was just turning away from the pickup window.

Only today, he walked smack into Jack, sending his coffee splattering to the floor. “Shit!”

“I'm sorry.” Jack tried to help, brushing at the coffee on the man's shirt until he pulled away.

“Leave it.”

Before Jack could say anything more, the man turned and headed for the bathroom. He exhaled and headed for the counter. The girl behind the register smiled. “Good morning, Colonel. The usual?”

“Yeah, and another for the guy…”

Her face clouded up. “Sir?”

Jack shook his head and waved toward the bathroom. “Long hair, absent-minded. He just redecorated his shirt with whatever it is he got.”

“Ah, yes. The mocha with extra foam and a shot of peppermint.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, but dropped the money on the counter and went to wait for the coffees. By the time long-haired guy came out of the bathroom, his shirt wet, but no longer coffee-stained, Jack had a fresh cup to hand him.

“Um...thanks.” In contrast to the words, the man was frowning, though he took the cup.

“Least I could do. The girl said that was what you ordered.”

He took a sip and nodded. “Yeah, it's right.” He took off his glasses and made a face that made him look a like he was confused. “I um...thank you. That was nice. It's been a long night, and...” He sighed heavily and seem to shake himself out of whatever he'd been going to say and looked up with a smile. It didn't make it all the way to his eyes, but it was a nice smile. “And you didn't have to do that.”

“My pleasure.”

“I'll see you around.”

Jack watched him leave, sipping on his straight up black coffee, no cream. The man's jeans were baggy and worn, his long hair nearly touching his shoulders. He looked like a man who had seen better days. The bells over the door chimed and two airmen in uniform came in, and Jack took that as his cue to leave.

 

Thursday there was no sign of the absent-minded-mocha-guy. Jack was oddly disappointed as he walked back to his car. He couldn't help but wonder where the man was. It wasn't like he was there every day. In fact, if Jack thought about it, it was only two or three times a week.

He put the thought aside and started his car, he had actual work to do, if his assistant was to be believed, since they had managed to get the damn doohicky running again, and that meant recon and that meant he needed a team.

He put the young man with the peppermint mocha and the way too loose to be sane pants out of his mind and concentrated on work. His job was about to get a lot more complicated than most Air Force gigs and distractions were never good when things got complicated.

It was Tuesday before Jack saw him again, hanging outside the coffee shop as he pulled in. He was dressed a little better, his jeans tight over heavy boots, a jacket pulled close over his chest, two cups of coffee in his hand. He looked up as Jack got out of the car, a vague smile playing over his lips as he held the cup out.

Jack took the cup, sniffing at the lid. “Straight, black, hot and strong.” The smile was a little bigger. “I asked.”

“Thank you.” He took an experimental sip and nodded appreciatively. “You didn't have to.”

He nodded. “I did. I owed you. I don't like owing people anything.”

“Okay.” Jack held out his hand. “I'm Jack.”

There it was, a genuine smile. The man had a great smile. “Daniel.”

He gestured to the cluster of little tables and chairs and snagged one for himself. Daniel seemed to hesitate, looking around him as if expecting to be seen by someone before he sat slowly. He held his coffee close to him, sat with his back against the wall and his eyes never rested on one spot. Obviously the man was used to watching his back.

“So, Daniel...” Jack wasn't really sure where to start. He'd never really been good at the small talk thing. “What's with the mocha?”

Daniel looked at the cup, then up at Jack, his face confused. “What? I like it.”

“Caffeine isn't enough for you, you need the sugar too?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I need something to...” He shook his head and took a long pull from the cup. “Yeah, I need the rush.”

There was something about the look on his face, just before he shook his head. Haunted, familiar. It was the look of somebody hiding something. Jack sipped on his coffee. “I can respect that.” He had his own secrets, and he liked his own kind of rush, after all. “So, you headed off to work?”

Daniel sighed and sat back a little in the chair, relaxing just a little. “Actually, I'm on my way home. I...work nights.”

Jack felt both eyebrows raise. “And you finish it off with a caffeine-sugar rush?”

“It helps me sleep.” Daniel responded a little defensively. “What about you? Off to some office job?”

Jack snorted. “Not hardly. But work, yes.”

“What is it you do?” Daniel's eyes strayed away to a jeep pulling up. Three airmen got out, loud and boisterous as they headed inside. Jack watched Daniel's defenses go up, watched him somehow pull himself inside, make himself smaller. Even after all three men were inside, the man didn't relax.

“Not important.” Jack said quietly. “Let's just say I'm a manager.”

“But not in an office.” Daniel was clearly skeptical.

“I'm more of a people person.”

“Right.”

Jack checked his watch. He was running awfully close to being late.

“You probably have to go.” Daniel said, standing suddenly. “I'm sorry I kept you.”

Jack stopped him, his hand on the man's shoulder. Daniel looked at the hand, then Jack and Jack got the message, pulling the hand back. “I'm not. It was nice to meet you, Daniel. I’ll see you around.”

 

 

 

As he drove away, Jack found himself wondering what kind of job Daniel did, and why he seemed so defensive and thinking inordinately too much about the way his ass looked in jeans that actually fit him. He shook his head, admonishing himself to focus. He was going to be walking through that damn ring in twenty four hours and he didn't know what waited for him on the other side.

The last thing he needed to be thinking about was sex. Particularly of the variety that would get him into the kinds of trouble that could land him a dishonorable and no pension. Besides, it had been years. Back before his wife, back before all the crazy. He hadn't felt that particular urge in years.

So, he would just put it away and forget about it. Leave Daniel alone.

Because Daniel was nothing more than a distraction.

The job was the important thing. Jack changed into uniform and headed for his office, coffee cup in hand. He settled in to finish signing the paperwork that would finalize his team, such as it was. He wasn't overly happy at the egghead quotient, but his general had insisted, and at least she was combat trained, though he doubted she'd ever been in an actual live fire situation. At least he hadn't ended up with the geek boy with the social graces of a shoe and the allergy to anything with estrogen.

Rounding out his team was someone he trusted, a major who had watched his back more than once. Kowalski was a good man. And, he'd been there the first time they'd stepped through the damn thing.

They'd been trying to push him to include a fourth, but none of the options were all that appealing. Besides, they'd left Dr. March on the other side the year before. She could handle any of the linguistics stuff. He didn't need another egghead.

And that was that.

“Colonel O'Neill?” He looked up to find his assistant in the doorway.

“Got my coffee, thanks.” Jack held up his cup, remembering Daniel's smile. He shook his head. Forget Daniel.

“No, sir. General Hammond was looking for you.”

“Been right here.” Jack responded, though he closed the file and stood. “Is he in his office?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy, Walt.” Jack patted his head as he walked by.

“It's Walter, sir.”

Jack waved the folder as he left the office and headed up to his commanding officer's. With any luck he could avoid the place the rest of the day.

 

 

Of course, he should have known that any mission that involved stepping through some ancient piece of technology to be transported to the other side of the galaxy would never end well, and instead of being a meet and greet on the other side with Dr. March, it devolved rather rapidly into getting captured by aliens and shooting their way free and ending up with some very pissed off new enemies, not to mention a bunch of people in their gateroom and no idea how to get those people home.

And in that whole lengthy process, Jack didn't think about Daniel or his smile once. Except for that time when he woke up after getting hit with that ray gun and his waking thought was that he wanted coffee, which led to thinking about Daniel. And the time when Dr. March mumbled something about some guy she used to know and somehow it made him think of Daniel. Something about glasses or something about blue eyes.

Then there was the moment in the shower once they finally got back, and Jack was just going to stop right there. He'd decided to forget him. So he would.

He wasn't even going to stop for coffee in the morning. Nope. He needed to cut back anyway. Or so he told himself. Right up until the moment he parked the car, his eyes skimming over the front of the building.

Daniel was nowhere to be seen. All the better. He'd get his coffee and go.

Jack opened the door and that was when he spotted him, straddling a chair in the back, his head hung low over his coffee, sunglasses hiding his eyes. Daniel didn't look up, his shoulders hunched over. Jack detoured from the route to the counter, crossing to the table.

“Hey.”

Daniel flinched, his head moving as though he was looking up, but it was hard to tell through the shades. Jack reached for his face, turning it up. His lip was split, but that was all Jack got to see before Daniel jerked his head away.

“Rough night?”

Daniel's mouth was a hard, set line. “What do you care?” He moved to get up, pushing past Jack and heading out the front door. Jack noticed he was cradling his left hand and walking stiffly. He followed.

“Hey, wait.”

“Look...Jack. You don't want to get involved. Trust me. Go get your coffee, go to work. Forget me.”

Which is of course, exactly what Jack _should do_ but Jack had a reputation for not always doing what he should or what was expected. It was probably the reason he was still alive.

“You okay?”

Daniel stopped in the middle of the parking lot and turned to look at him. “Like I said, you don't want to--”

Jack stepped closer and held up a hand. “Let me be the judge of that.”

Daniel shook his head, but he didn't pull away when Jack reached for the sunglasses. Jack whistled low as he revealed the bruises. Daniel's left eye was purple and black, the white shot through with red. The bruising covered most of his nose and down toward his lip.

“Happy now?”

“You okay?” Jack asked again, ignoring Daniel's tone.

Daniel sighed and took his sunglasses from Jack. “I'm fine. I've had worse.”

“Your hand?”

Daniel held it up between them. Jack could see bruises there too. “It isn't broken. I don't think.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Jack nodded. “Okay.”

They stood there in the middle of the parking lot for a few minutes before Daniel sighed and looked around them. “I should go.”

Jack considered not asking for all of two seconds, before his brain checked out and the rest of him made the decision. “Would you maybe like to get something more than coffee sometime?”

His eyebrow arched and the corners of his mouth tugged up, stretched the painful looking split on his upper lip. “Are you asking me out?”

Jack shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I'm just saying...you know...food is good.”

There was a honking horn and Daniel was moving closer to Jack's car to get out of the way. “I um...you know...thanks, but...I doubt it's a good idea.”

Jack nodded. That was probably true. “Okay. Just...you look like you could use a friend.”

Daniel put his sunglasses back on. “You don't want to be my friend Jack. I'll see you around.”

Jack watched him walk away. The guy was probably right. Whatever he was mixed up in was probably something Jack didn't want any part of. His life was complicated enough. He didn't need to be adding stuff to it. Especially not something that was probably illegal and clearly involved fists. Or worse.

He needed to leave Daniel alone and concentrate on work.

 

 

He made it until noon. He stopped by the infirmary to check on Kowalski and whether or not he'd bitched enough for the doctor to spring him, then ducked into his office. “I'm taking the afternoon off, Walter.”

He didn't wait for the inevitable complaint, just grabbed his coffee cup and headed out, stopping long enough to change before he steered his car off base and down to the coffee shop.

Something was wrong and Daniel clearly needed help.

Only, Jack knew next to nothing about the man. He knew his name was Daniel...something, and he knew that he liked his coffee with mocha and peppermint. But maybe there was someone at the coffee shop who knew more.

So he figured that was where he would start.

The girl behind the counter looked tired as he opened the door. She smiled for him though. “What can I get started for you?”

Jack smiled too, suddenly nervous. “Actually, I'm looking for someone.”

“I'm the only one here at the moment.”

Jack shook his head. “No, he...he comes in here in the mornings, about seven?”

“Lot of people come in here at that time sir.”

“Mocha with extra foam and peppermint.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, you mean Daniel.”

“Yes, exactly. Daniel.”

“Well, he only comes in in the morning.”

Jack nodded. He'd already figured that. If the man worked nights, he wouldn't be traipsing out around during the daylight hours. “I was just wondering if anyone knew where I could find him.”

“He usually comes in on Mondays and Tuesdays, and sometimes Thursdays and Saturdays.”

Jack huffed a sigh. “How about a last name? Do you know his last name?”

Her smile dimmed and she shook her head. “No, I'm afraid I mostly know people by their drinks.”

“Thanks anyway.”

What was he thinking? He let himself back out of the coffee shop and stared at his car. Daniel was a grown man. He didn't need Jack coming to his rescue. He wasn't some goddamn knight in shining armor. He could probably call in a few favors to try to find him, but all appearances indicated Daniel was not a fan of the military.

That Jack could understand. There were a lot of days he wasn't either.

 

Jack wasn't very surprised to find that Daniel didn't show up at the coffee shop the next morning. Or the one after that. Then Jack found himself on a mission that was supposed to be a few days and turned into almost a week when his egghead got herself kidnapped and they had to track her down. At least he'd finally convinced command to let the big alien guy help out.

Teal'c wasn't much of a talker, but he had been helpful, first in helping them escape Apophis and since then giving them intelligence on the bad guys. And on his first mission with the team, he'd proven himself a good soldier to boot.

All told it was almost two weeks before he saw Daniel again. He was leaving as Jack was coming in. “Morning.” Daniel didn't make eye contact, just held up his coffee in greeting as he shouldered past Jack into the early morning cold.

Jack could take that hint. He muttered “Morning” too and kept going for his coffee. He knew the whole thing was a bad idea anyway.

Daniel was leaning on his car when he came out. “You haven't been around.”

It sounded dangerously close to an accusation. “Busy.” Jack tried to make it sound casual and sipped at his coffee.

“Work?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. I had to go out of town.”

“To manage.” A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and Jack couldn't help but lick his.

“There was...a hostile situation.” He stepped a little closer. “Your face looks better.”

Daniel did actually chuckle then. “Yeah, sorry I was so...cryptic. It was a bad day.”

“Usually is when you get beat up.” Jack observed dryly.

“Yeah, one of the hazards of the job.” Daniel looked away, his eyes half closing. He wasn't wearing his glasses Jack noticed. Which meant he could see Daniel's eyes a lot better. They were impossibly blue. And at the moment slightly embarrassed.

“So, I was thinking...”

Jack blinked back to something more than Daniel’s eyes. “Thinking is good.”

“About your invitation.”

Jack had to back peddle pretty fast because his mind was still stuck on the intensity of the color of Daniel's eyes. “Invitation...oh, right. Food. You turned me down.”

“I was cranky.” Daniel stood upright. “If you were still interested...”

Jack smiled. He was definitely interested. “Dinner? Or is that breakfast for you?”

“Tomorrow good for you?”

Jack's thoughts raced over his schedule. He was fairly certain he didn't have any plans. “Tomorrow's good. What time?”

Daniel tipped his head back and swallowed down the last of his coffee. “I'll meet you here at seven?”

“Seven it is.”

Daniel smiled and tossed his cup into the nearby trash can. “Great. I'll see you tomorrow.”

And just like that, Jack had a date with a man whose last name he still didn't know. If one could call it a date. Daniel hadn't said date. It was food. Two men having food. All he had to do was get through the next two days without getting kidnapped or blown up or stranded off world and all would be good. And, considering he wasn't scheduled to go back off world for a few days, he should be able to manage that.

Right?

 

“Sir?” Jack tried to ignore the voice of his egghead Major, turning the corner and heading for the men's locker room so he could get changed.

“Colonel?” Her hand connected with his shoulder and he sighed heavily before turning around.

“What is it, Major?”

“Sir, it's about that technology we encountered on P3X-289.”

“Now, Carter?” Jack wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his annoyance.

“I think it bears looking at again, sir.”

“So look at it. I'm going to shower.” He opened the door, but she wasn't leaving. “What?”

“I asked General Hammond to approve a second mission, sir.”

“And?”

She rolled her eyes. “He won't do it unless you back my recommendation.”

“This is where I remind you that those people kidnapped you and would probably have killed you.”

“I know. But I think that if we're careful--”

Jack held up his hand. “No. I'll send one of the marine teams. They can bring it back for you.”

She looked surprised. “Thank you sir.”

“Can I go now?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” She backed away and Jack let himself into the locker room. He wasn't late or anything, but he wanted a chance to shower and not rush. He had to remind himself this wasn't a date. Not exactly.

Because he and Daniel were...well, not exactly friends. Not yet. But they would be. Jack nodded to himself in his locker mirror as he finished stripping down and wrapping a towel around himself. Anything else would be...well...extra.

Friends.

Jack showered and shaved and was getting dressed when Kowalski leaned against the lockers. “Got a hot date or something?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop buttoning up his shirt. “I'm having dinner with a friend.”

“I thought I was your only friend.” Kowalski opened his locker and started pulling his uniform off. “Where you going?”

Jack stared at him for a minute. “Dinner?”

“Oh, haven't decided yet.” Jack shoved his comb back into the locker and pulled out his jacket. “I'm thinking steak though.”

“Try Mina's on Myrtle Street.” Kowalski was obviously heading for the showers himself, dropping his pants as Jack closed his locker.

“Thanks.” Jack left him to it, heading for the elevator and out before anyone else could distract him.

It was ten to seven when he pulled in at the coffee shop after he'd circled the block twice so he wouldn't be too early. Daniel was waiting already, sitting at an outdoor table with a cup of coffee. He grinned as Jack opened the door of his car and stood. “You're early.”

“So are you.” Jack observed. 

“I couldn't sleep.” Daniel tossed his cup and crossed to the car. “So...”

“You like steak?”

“Steak works.”

“Get in.” Jack gestured with his head to the passenger side and Daniel nodded before opening the door and sliding into the seat. “My friend told me about a place not far from here.”

“Mina's?” Daniel asked as he buckled his seat belt.

Jack was a little surprised. “Best steak in town.” Daniel said. “I don't eat there often but I had a client take me there one night.”

A client. Jack was starting to wonder just what the boy did. “We could go somewhere else...”

Daniel seemed more relaxed than he generally was. He smiled and shook his head lightly. “A steak sounds really good, Jack.”

This shouldn't make him feel nervous. Jack managed to get them to the restaurant in one piece. The hostess was a bright, bubbly coed with braces and red hair. She looked from Jack to Daniel and back again when Jack requested a table for two. She winked at him and led them into the back, settling them into a booth that was almost intimate it was so private with high backed benches and a candle burning on the table.

“Enjoy your meal.”

Daniel chuckled a little and shed his jacket before sliding into the booth. “What's funny?” Jack asked, dropping his jacket onto the bench. 

“Nothing. Just...I think she thought you were cute.”

“Until she realized I was with you.” Jack leaned out, watching her walk back to the host stand. “Then she thought we were cute.”

Daniel snickered and picked up the menu. “Not used to girls thinking you're gay?”

Jack opened his mouth and stared at Daniel who kept a cool face behind the menu. He almost protested that he wasn't gay, but realized he was on a date with the man, so that might not actually go over too well. “I...don't usually...um...”

Daniel put the menu down and looked at him. “Don't tell me you've never done this.”

“Well...I wouldn't say never.” Except that it was genuinely never. With guys it had always been...something else. 

Daniel groaned and it was Jack's turn to hide behind the menu. He figured it was time to change the subject. “So...what changed your mind?”

Daniel's answer was postponed by the arrival of their waiter and their drink orders. When the waiter was gone Daniel cocked his head to one side. “I guess I thought about it and realized I really could use a friend.”

“Well, I'm glad.” Jack put down the menu and let himself look at Daniel. There was still a vague dustiness under his eye, all that remained of the bruising from whatever beating he had taken. Daniel smiled and Jack found himself smiling too. 

The waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered a couple of steaks. Jack sipped on his beer and tried to decide the best course of conversation. “I've only been here a month, so I don't really know many people outside work.”

“Where you manage. People.” Daniel raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well. Yes. Among other things.”

“Like traveling. To deal with hostile situations.”

Okay, so Daniel wasn't the only one being secretive about the working situation. “And I know so much more about what you do for a living.”

Something flitted over Daniel's face, but he seemed to push it away and nod. “Okay...we can call it...customer relations.”

“Do customers get physical often?”

Daniel took a deep breath and Jack got the impression that his question was a lot more serious than he'd meant for it to be. “When you're in the business I'm in, it can happen.” Daniel lifted his glass of wine, sipping at it. “But I'd really rather not talk about that. Not tonight.”

Jack could understand that. “Okay, so we won't talk about work.”

“Tell me about you. Obviously you don't date much...what's your story?”

Jack considered that. That was probably a longer story than a date night and probably not good first date conversation. Still, they needed something to talk about.

“Well, I was married for a while.”

He nodded knowingly. “But not now.”

“Not now. We had a son, and he died. It sort of killed our relationship too.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jack looked down. He didn’t know why he said that. Definitely not a first date conversation. “Thank you. Anyway…I moved here a month or so ago for work, and that’s pretty much me.”

“So you figure switching sides will work better for you?” Jack almost missed the smirk on Daniel’s face. “I mean, since you were married and you haven’t dated, and aren’t used to people thinking you’re gay.”

“It’s just…been a while.” He could feel his face turning red and he was wishing the waiter would bring their damn food already. “What about you?”

“Never married, if that’s what you’re asking. Came close once, but that was a lifetime ago.” Daniel picked up his wine glass, watching the light play on the deep red of the wine. “I came here about two months ago myself. Thought maybe I could start over.” He looked thoughtful. “Not as easy as it sounds.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the arrival of their food. For a while neither of them spoke as they ate. 

“So…work is off limits and the relationship question went down in flames.” Jack lifted his beer and sat back to let his food digest a little. “Which brings us to…what? Hobbies? Movies?”

“Books?” Daniel grinned. “I don’t get out to many movies, but I read.”

“What do you read?” Not that it mattered. Jack never had acquired that particular habit, despite everyone’s keen interest that he should.

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing you’ve ever heard of, I promise you that. Books on Egypt and archaeology and history.” He finished off his wine. “Puts most people to sleep.”

“History.” Jack repeated, looking at Daniel a little closer. “And Egypt.”

He nodded. “Told you, boring.”

“You are not boring, Daniel. You’re…a mystery.” Jack smiled, liking the way Daniel’s eyes sparkled at the thought. “One I hope to take my time unraveling.” It was the wrong word. He knew it the minute he said it, but couldn’t call it back. Daniel raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is that some coy way of saying you want to undress me, Jack?”

Jack could feel himself blushing and he sputtered, putting down his beer and reaching for his napkin. “Not what I meant.” He coughed a little, shaking his head before he dared to look up into Daniel’s highly amused face. “And, you will find I am anything but coy. I am so far from coy. I am more like…” He couldn’t find a word and Daniel let him flounder for a few minutes before he leaned over the table.

“Not coy?” His mouth was there. Right there, almost on top of Jack’s. 

Jack started to respond, but only got as far as opening his mouth before he leaned in to meet Daniel over the middle of the table, their lips brushing together. It wasn’t a good kiss. It was awkward and his angle all wrong and he was self-conscious, too aware of the room around them and the idea that someone might see them. Jack sat back down. “Not coy,” he agreed. He cleared his throat. “You want to maybe…get out of here?”

“Not subtle either.” Daniel observed, grinning. “Yeah, let’s go.” He grabbed his jacket and led the way back to the front of the restaurant while Jack threw money down to cover the check and followed. 

In the car, Jack started the engine, then turned to look at Daniel. “I’m not sure…” Before he could say anything more, Daniel kissed him. Really kissed him. His hands turned Jack’s face, his eyes flicked over Jack’s, then down to his mouth, his lips parted and met Jack’s. There was the touch of Daniel’s tongue, tentative on his lip, then it moved between his lips and into Jack’s mouth.

Jack’s eyes closed after a moment, his hand rising to Daniel’s shoulder, then up to the side of his face. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed him and maybe he’d never had anyone kiss him quite like this. It was perfect and hot and it had Jack’s entire body vibrating as Daniel sat back.

“I can be not subtle too.” Daniel said, his smile a little shyer than before.

Jack licked his lips. They tasted like Daniel. Like red wine and Italian dressing and Jack wanted more. With every fiber of his being he wanted more. He cleared his throat. “We should go someplace…with less people.”

Daniel’s hand slid across the seat to rest on his thigh. “I know a place. Head back toward the coffee shop.”

Jack drove, following Daniel’s direction until they were parked in a darkened alley behind a dirty strip mall. “You know, when I was kind of thinking about an actual place, rather than…” He gestured at the alley, but Daniel was sliding over the seat, his hand moving up Jack’s thigh.

“Relax.” Daniel murmured, his lips brushing over Jack’s chin. “Less people, just like you said.”

Daniel’s hand was between his legs, nearly on his crotch. Jack shifted, swallowing as Daniel’s mouth found his again. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, dropping them from the steering wheel, then trying to figure out where to touch Daniel, who didn’t seem to have the same problem. His hand cupped to Jack’s groin, his long fingers working nimbly over Jack’s hardening cock.

“Why do I feel like a horny teenager?” Jack murmured when Daniel finally gave him room, his face turning to look enough to work on Jack’s zipper.

Daniel’s smile was brilliant and Jack was glad he was sitting down. That smile could knock him to his knees. Daniel bit his lip as his hand worked Jack's pants open, getting his hand down inside, circling around Jack’s cock with a sound of triumph. He caught Jack’s lips again, kissing over the edges before his tongue invaded Jack’s mouth again. 

Jack couldn’t remember the last time he’d made out in a car, let alone had someone touch him like this. Daniel’s hand knew its way around the inside of his pants though, squeezing and pulling and twisting until Jack was humping up off the seat. Jack reached for the seat controls, tilting himself back to give Daniel more room to maneuver. He grunted as Daniel climbed up onto his knees, adjusting his position to stroke Jack a little more fully. 

The windows were starting to fog up with their combined panting. Daniel’s mouth left his and Jack actually moaned, chasing after him. Daniel chuckled, but didn’t come back. Instead he dipped his head and ran his wicked tongue over the tip of Jack’s cock. 

Jack bucked up into Daniel’s fist, his hand pounding on the door as he fought off an orgasm that was building way too fast. He growled out a warning and Daniel licked over him once more before pulling away and fisting Jack hard and fast. His cock spurted come over the steering wheel. Daniel leaned in to kiss him once more before he sat back in his seat, his face smug.

“Proud of yourself, are you?” Jack looked down at his cock, hanging out of his pants where Daniel had left it, then reached to adjust his seat.

“You said you were horny.” Daniel said innocently, that smile creeping back over his face. 

Jack reached over Daniel for the glove box, pulling out a napkin from some drive through to clean up the steering wheel. His head was spinning with it all. He really hadn’t intended for this to go…this far this fast. Not that he was complaining. He had just gotten used to the idea of friends.

“I don’t usually…I wasn’t sure you…” God, he _sounded_ like a teenager. 

“Are you always this articulate after orgasm?” Daniel asked, his eye brow lifted, his eyes sparkling.

“No. Sometimes it takes a while to make any sound at all.” 

“That sounds like a challenge.”

Jack shook his head. “You always move this fast?”

“Only when I see something I like.” Daniel’s hand snaked toward Jack’s spent cock, but Jack blocked it before it got that far. 

“Whoa, there cowboy. I may feel like some horny teenager making out in the car, but I’m not. I need some time to recover.”

Daniel pouted at him and Jack almost gave in. Almost. “Shit.” He glanced up as two dark figures came into view at the far end of the alley. They weren’t alone anymore. The two figures melted together, one shoved up against the wall. Jack glanced at Daniel, then back.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Maybe we should go.”

Jack agreed, tucking himself in before backing them out and heading them back toward the coffee shop. The parking lot was empty, the lights off. They parked and Jack wondered where Daniel’s car was. 

“I had a good time.” Daniel said softly.

“I did too.” Jack’s hand covered his on the seat. “I’d like to do it again sometime.” He blushed as he realized how that sounded. “You know what I mean.”

Daniel kissed him lightly. “I do know.” He reached for the handle of the door and light flooded the small space from the overhead light. Jack blinked and looked around them again.

“Where’s your car?”

“Don’t have one.” Daniel stood and Jack had to get out of the car to continue talking to him. “I don’t live far, and I have to get to work.”

Jack nodded. He could understand that. “So…um…now that you’ve had your hand down my pants, you think I could know your last name?”

Daniel’s smile grew, and he pulled his hand through his hair before he nodded. “Jackson. Daniel Jackson.”

Jack grinned. “O’Neill.” He pointed to himself to emphasize. 

“Good night then, Mr. O’Neill. I’ll see you around.”

Jack watched him walk away, feeling warm and satisfied in ways he hadn’t felt in a long time. Daniel Jackson. A mystery he was looking forward to figuring out.

 

Of course, any further investigation would have to wait. Jack’s next mission was waiting for him on Monday morning. With the addition of another egghead. A language person this time. And, with Kowalski sidelined indefinitely, that made his team half soldier, half scientist.

Just what he needed when heading out into possibly hostile territory with unknown enemies with more firepower than Jack had ever seen. And he’d seen plenty.

He was getting used to the idea that missions in this particular post rarely went completely according to plan. Still, when this one went longer than planned, he was more anxious than he probably should have been. When they finally stepped back through the gate, Jack’s knee bounced through the whole debrief and he rushed to the locker room to shower when it was done. 

They’d been gone three days and it had been two before that since his date with Daniel. Not that he had any way of getting a hold of the guy, nothing beyond finding him at the coffee shop. And, it was early, not even 3am. 

He slammed through his shower and dressing and heading for his car. Carter met him at the elevator, changed out of uniform and into civilian clothes. Jack blinked. She was…pretty. It was a strange thing to see her out of uniform. He didn’t think he ever had.

“Heading home, sir?”

He nodded, punching the button to take them up to the parking garage. “Sleep.”

She smiled. “Right. I’m beat myself.”

He couldn’t begrudge her that, she’d really pulled her own weight this mission. “You did a good job.” Jack said as the doors opened. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Jack left her behind, jogging to his car. It was still dark. He wasn’t sure why he was hurrying. It would be hours before Daniel was getting coffee. If he was honest though, it wasn’t coffee he was interested in, and his brain had been chewing over what he knew about Daniel, enough to spit out a few theories.

Obviously the guy lived close enough to the coffee shop to walk. And, he had to work in the neighborhood too. Though that last thought was a little problematic. There wasn’t a lot in the area. There were stores that catered to the base personnel. A few clubs that he supposed could be a possibility, though Daniel didn’t strike him as the night club kind of guy. Beyond that strip of roads there was an old industrial park that was mostly closed down and a few businesses that were shady at best. 

Jack turned his car to head down the strip, his eyes skipping over store fronts and marquees. At this hour almost everything was closed, all but a few of the adult bookstores that advertised as open 24 hours. He had to raise an eyebrow at that thought. Daniel could conceivably work in one of those. 

For a moment, Jack entertained thoughts of Daniel behind glass, jerking off while lusty service men leered at him. It was hot and disturbing all at once. He pulled over in front of one bookstore that had signs boasting the prettiest girls and boys in town. He eyed the doors, but stayed seated firmly behind the wheel of his car. It had been years since he’d been in a joint like that. He didn’t really expect Daniel to come strolling out of those doors, but he found himself replaying the image of Daniel, his body naked and oiled, his hand stroking over his erection while the early morning clientele paid money to watch him.

His own cock thought the idea was pretty arousing and he dropped one hand to cradle it, not quite ready to do more. He could go inside, pay a few dollars for a show and deal with it himself. He could. 

But he wouldn’t. He knew that. He couldn’t afford what it could mean if he were seen. 

Jack inhaled deeply, pulling his hand away from his groin and getting ready to pull out and head for home. He was so busy chastising himself for his silliness that he almost didn’t see him.

Him.

Daniel.

Jack stopped, his hand hanging above the gearshift, his eyes on Daniel who stood at the corner of the building, just outside a dark alley. He was wearing black jeans that fit like a second skin and ended in black boots. His torso was leaning casually against the wall, his shirt as tight and black as his jeans. He smiled, laughing at something the man with him was saying.

There was something different about him. Gone was the air of absent-mindedness that Jack had found so endearing. He was confident, strong. Beautiful. Jack swallowed, watching as Daniel’s hand lifted, petting down the arm of the other man. He leaned in close, whispering in his ear.

Jealousy shot through Jack as he sat there, a feeling like he was being betrayed…which was ridiculous. He didn’t own Daniel. Still, Jack opened the door of his car, stepping out onto the pavement. The man slipped two fingers into the front pocket of Daniel’s jeans and Daniel gestured with his head toward the alley.

He should leave. Jack knew this. His feet didn’t. They moved him onto the sidewalk, up to the building, sidestepping a half-drunk whore stumbling toward him before getting him to the corner of the building.

The alley was dark, weak light biting into the black over the side door to the bar next door. Daniel and the man were shadows moving through shadows, blurring and blending together. Jack hovered there at the corner, his eyes picking out Daniel, watching him slide down the other man’s body to his knees. 

He heard a sound like a zipper…or he imagined that he did. He stared. He couldn’t make out much more than vague motion without moving closer, and he wasn’t about to move closer. His imagination was filling in the detail all too well. 

The man was making noises now and his hand slapping against the brick wall at his back. Jack knew those sounds. He’d made them himself more than once. His body knew them too, responding despite the jealousy he could still feel burning in his stomach. There was a strangled cry and spitting. Jack jumped back as the man mumbled something and came toward where Jack was lurking. He was still zipping his pants as he emerged into the sphere of light from the streetlight, glaring at Jack, standing there, his hand cradling his groin.

“Pervert!” 

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but had no words. He was still open mouthed and struggling for words when he turned and Daniel all but ran him over.

“Jack?”

His eyes were wide and Jack forced his mouth closed, turning away, holding up his hand as if that would stop Daniel from following.

“Jack. Wait.”

He made it back to his car, got the car between him and Daniel. At least it hid the hardness of his cock, even if it couldn’t hide the redness in his face. “No.” He shook a finger at Daniel. “No.”

“Jack, please?”

Jack opened his door, getting into the car. To his surprise Daniel did the same. “Let me explain?”

“Get out of the car.”

He shook his head, crossing his arms. “No.” He looked out the window, then back at Jack. “This is why I didn’t tell you.”

It was slowly dawning on him, the realization of what he had seen, where he was, what Daniel was, all crawling out of the dark recesses of his mind. “You…you’re—“ He shook his head. The part of him that had imagined Daniel working in that sleazy bookstore was turned on beyond all imagining, but he couldn’t reconcile that with the rest of him, with the idea that Daniel was a—

“Prostitute.” Daniel supplied helpfully. “Whore, if you want. Hooker. I take money from men to perform sexual acts.”

“I don’t want to hear this.” Jack wanted to cover his ears, but couldn’t take his hands from where they were protecting his own secret. “I can’t hear this.”

“Jack, it’s what I do, not who I am.”

“You…how?” Jack finally turned to look at him and wished he hadn’t. Daniel’s lips were full, swollen. He wanted to taste them.

“Isn’t hard.” Daniel said, his confidence waning. He sagged into the seat. “I just do.”

He felt dirty for wanting him, even now. Maybe more now. “How long?”

Daniel shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“I suppose not.” Jack sighed. 

Daniel echoed the sound. “Since high school, senior year. It’s how I paid for college.” He was looking at Jack. He could feel the eyes. “How’d you find me?”

“I missed you.” Jack said without meaning to. He inhaled deeply. “I was away again and I wanted to see you. Figured you had to work nearby. Didn’t expect I’d find you.”

He glanced up. Daniel was close. Too close. “Especially not…like that.”

Daniel’s eyes danced over his face. “Are you angry?”

Angry wasn’t the right word. Jack didn’t answer, couldn’t answer. Daniel pressed his lips together. “Do you want me to go?”

“Yes.” Jack choked out. Daniel’s hand fumbled for the door. “No. Wait.” Jack grabbed for him, pulling him closer. He licked his lips and closed his eyes before kissing him. At first Daniel didn’t move, didn’t respond. Slowly, the door closed again and Daniel’s hand was on Jack’s, his lips opening. There was heat and salt in his kiss, but Jack didn’t let himself think too much about it.

As their kiss deepened, Daniel’s hand caressed over Jack’s chest and lower, reaching his groin before Jack could react. Daniel sat back, blinking up at Jack. “You’re turned on.”

His hand was warm pressed against him. Jack cleared his throat. “Can’t hide anything from you, can I?” His voice was deep and husky.

“Nothing this big.” Daniel murmured against his lips. 

“Daniel.” Jack shook his head, tried to reign in his rampaged needs.

“Drive, Jack.” Daniel sat back in the passenger side.

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

Maybe his place was a bad idea, but Jack wasn’t exactly thinking clearly. He pulled into the driveway and sat for a minute staring at it. “This yours?” Daniel asked, opening his door.

“For now.” Jack responded. It was temporary, borrowed from a friend until he could find a place of his own, if he ended up staying. Jack got out of the car, fumbling with his keys. He was confused, uncertain. It wasn’t like him. He managed to get the door unlocked and opened, Daniel following him in as casual as if they were life long friends just getting together and it wasn’t four in the morning and he wasn’t a hooker and—Daniel’s hands pushed him into the wall, his mouth taking possession of Jack’s cutting him off mid thought.

“Stop.” Daniel said softly, his eyes opening. Those eyes. Jack couldn’t think with those eyes so close to his.

“Stop?”

Daniel nodded slowly. “Just relax. Stop thinking so much.”

That wasn’t something he heard often. He might have chuckled if Daniel’s hand wasn’t down his pants. “It’s okay.” Daniel’s eyes met his again and Jack couldn’t find words to ask what was okay. He only knew he wanted more. He wanted the taste of Daniel on his tongue. He wanted to feel Daniel’s hands on his skin. 

“That’s it.” Daniel had Jack’s jeans open, his hard cock in nimble fingers. “I want you Jack.”

Jack pulled back, his head banging on the wall. “Daniel…I…”

Daniel shook his head. “No, not like that. I mean…” He sighed and stepped back, his hand wiping over his mouth. “I want that too, but I want more than that with you.”

Jack held his cock and moved out of the entryway, into the living room. “I didn’t tell you because I thought…maybe you were that fresh start I was looking for.”

His cock didn’t seem to care, in fact it was rather liking this whole scenario, dribbling pre-come onto his hand. “Let me show you.” Daniel was close again, right there, in his space, his eyes bright. “Let me…”

His lips were soft, breath and air over Jack’s skin, over his mouth. The tiniest touch of his tongue against Jack’s upper lip and Jack’s lips fell open, surrendering. His hand fell away from his cock, letting Daniel’s slide over the skin. Without letting his lips leave Jack’s, Daniel stepped back, drawing Jack with him. “Bedroom?” he murmured into Jack’s mouth. 

Jack’s hands settled on Daniel’s waist, guiding him as they moved slowly, through the small hall and into the sparse bedroom. He hadn’t been there long enough to make it home. It was a place to sleep. Jack’s jeans were slipping from his hips and Daniel stopped them, his mouth leaving Jack’s to kiss down over his shirt-clad chest, his hands guiding Jack’s jeans to the floor. 

Those hands, with those long fingers, glided up his bare legs, up under his shirt, his mouth following, kissing over skin he exposed as he went until he was pulling the shirt off of Jack and Jack was naked, hard and aching. 

Daniel’s own clothes fell almost effortlessly to the ground as he moved toward the bed. “Come here.” 

Jack licked his lips, blinking slowly. He stepped closer. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread open, his cock hard, a condom in one hand a small packet of lube in the other. He opened the condom with his teeth, guiding it over Jack’s cock. Almost before it was fully on, Daniel was smearing it with lube. He laid back, guiding Jack to his opening, rubbing the head of Jack’s cock through his crack, up to his balls and back. His eyes found Jack’s, encouraging, beckoning.

Jack’s cock was pressed in against him, the tip sinking in past the opening. “Jack.” Daniel moved, his hips flexing and Jack slipped in a little more. He was tighter than Jack expected, and yet Jack moved in easily.

Jack’s eyes rolled closed, then open again, gasping as his cock was slowly swallowed in the heated grip of Daniel’s ass. Daniel’s hands petted over him, over his chest, down to his hips, pulling him closer still. 

“Look at me, Jack.” Daniel’s voice was a command, bringing Jack’s eyes to his face. “This…I don’t do this with anyone…you understand?” Jack nodded, even though he wasn’t really sure he did, his brain too far gone with need and want to really comprehend what Daniel was saying. “This…like this.” Daniel rose up, his mouth kissing over Jack’s chin and jaw and mouth. “Never like this…face to face…never.” Daniel’s hands held Jack’s face, his eyes big and beautiful and dark with his pupils all dilated and blown wide. “Special…for you…”

Daniel tilted his hips and Jack was seeing stars. “Fuck.”

Daniel’s face grinned at him. “Yes, please.”

Somewhere in that moment Jack regained enough brain power to realize he should be doing something, moving something. He pulled himself out of Daniel. Slow, easy. No need to rush. Except for the fact that Jack was already ready to come, his cock throbbing as he pushed back in. 

His hips stuttered in their rhythm as he did come, groaning and panting. Daniel’s hand circled his own cock, stroking up it before Jack caught his wrist. “Let me.” He pulled Daniel’s hand away, easing his cock out so he could get a better angle, pulling his hand up Daniel’s a few times before he bent forward, taking Daniel’s entire cock into his mouth.

It had been a long time, but it came back to him…a little suction, a little slide, lick around the top, warm air…Daniel’s body came up off the bed when he did that and it was Jack’s turn to grin at him. He sucked him back in, bobbing up and down his cock until Daniel was taping the side of his head, warning him. Jack sucked up and off, watching as Daniel’s come spurted out of him, landing on his stomach with a wet sound.

Jack stood back, easing the condom off and tying it before heading into the bathroom to toss it and get a warm washcloth. He leaned over the bed to wipe up the come, glazing over Daniel’s stomach with his lips before standing to toss the cloth toward the bathroom. 

Daniel shifted on the bed, easing up to put his head on the pillow and holding out his hand. Jack hesitated only a moment before he took it, letting Daniel pull him to the bed. “Are you okay?”

Jack considered how to answer that. He was physically and mentally exhausted, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t what Daniel meant. Not exactly.

“I’m not sure? Can we…sleep on it?”

Daniel nodded slowly and Jack pulled a blanket up over them. Daniel’s face was warm against Jack’s shoulder, his hand hot where it laid splayed out over Jack’s chest. Jack closed his eyes, listening to his heartbeat slowing, to their combined breathing. He had thought about this, about having this. Having Daniel in his bed.

Men were supposed to be less complicated, at least every other man he’d ever been with had been less complicated than Sarah, or any of the other women. This though…Daniel murmured as he drifted toward sleep, his voice soft, his words lost to Jack’s chest. Daniel was…Jack sighed. Daniel was complicated. 

A prostitute. 

Jack wasn’t sure what to make of that. For the moment though, he was warm and sated…and sleep was pulling on him. 

 

The smell of bacon and coffee met Jack as he woke, disoriented, confused. He sat up, scowling around him. Daylight was peeking in through the dark drapes. The bed was rumpled, a dent in the pillow next to his head.

The sound of footsteps made Jack look up, to find Daniel smiling at him from the doorway, two cups of coffee in his hands. He was wearing a pair of Jack’s sweats, his feet bare, his hair sleep-mussed.

Memory flooded him. Daniel and the man in the alley. Daniel and him, right here in this bed. “Morning.” Jack’s eyes skipped away, then back. 

Daniel crossed the room, holding out the cup of coffee. Jack took it, bringing it up close to his face and inhaling the rich scent. “Did you sleep?” Jack asked as Daniel lifted his hip to sit on the end of the bed. 

“Some. I hope you don’t mind, I started some breakfast.”

“I can smell.” Jack sipped at the coffee, watching Daniel watch him. He expected this to be weird, awkward. Instead, Jack found himself wanting to drag Daniel back to bed and spend the next hour or so taking his time with that body. “You always cook bacon with no shirt on?”

Daniel grinned. “Not usually.”

“Wouldn’t want you burning anything…important.” 

“So…Jack…”

Jack nodded, setting his coffee cup down on the nightstand before reaching to take Daniel’s too and setting it aside. “I’m not going to tell you that I’m okay with…everything. I don’t want to lie.”

Daniel’s eyes were bright as he nodded, following Jack’s lead as Jack’s hand slipped behind his head, drawing him up the bed and laying down beside Jack, who shifted onto his side, looking down into Daniel’s face. “But, this…” He brushed their lips together, his tongue barely skimming the surface, wetting Daniel’s lips until Daniel’s mouth opened, his breath coffee-laced and warm. “This is good.”

“Mmmm…” Daniel’s agreement filled Jack’s mouth. Jack’s morning erection rubbed over Daniel’s leg as he moved. Daniel slid his legs apart, encouraging Jack to move between them, but Jack pulled back.

“No…I want…” Jack’s finger slid up Daniel’s thigh, to the place where he could make out the other man’s cock under the thick fleece. “This.”

Daniel’s eyebrow lifted as Jack palmed over his cock, his fingers pulling at the drawstrings, loosening the pants enough to expose him. Daniel’s cock seemed to spring to life at the mere suggestion, filling Jack’s palm. “I want this to be different.” Jack was fairly sure he was going to screw this up, but he went on with it anyway. “I want you to be different with me…here…”

Daniel pushed his elbows into the mattress his eyes narrowing. “What are you asking me for?”

Jack licked his lips and looked away. “I’m not sure…I just…you said last night there were things you didn’t do…out there.”

Daniel nodded, his hand rising up to touch Jack’s face and draw him back. “Like last night. I never do face to face.”

Jack blushed. “I don’t want to…” This shouldn’t be this hard. They were both grown men. 

Daniel seemed to understand what he was getting at…that Jack didn’t want to be another John, didn’t want to use Daniel, didn’t want this to be some dirty, back alley secret…His hand was soft, caressing over Jack’s skin. “I’m very specific in what I do…out there…” Daniel’s eyes sought Jack’s out. “I suck cock, on one knee with the john against the wall.” Jack’s cock twitched, remembering the alley, the sounds, the images that played out in Jack’s head. “And I take it from behind.” Daniel kissed him. 

Jack let his hands slide to Daniel’s waist. What he wanted was neither of those things. He laid against Daniel, pressing him back to the pillows before rolling them so that Daniel was on top. “I want you to fuck me.” Jack said definitively. 

Daniel inhaled deeply, his cock rubbing against Jack’s leg as he shifted and Jack spread his legs to emphasize his words. Daniel’s lips pressed down Jack’s chest, over muscle and skin and right down to the base of his cock. His tongue swirled around Jack, laving over his balls and up the underside, across the tip until Jack gasped. 

Jack reached for the nightstand, fumbling with the drawer for the lube he kept there for the lonely nights. “You have condoms?” Daniel asked as he took the lube from him and Jack had to shake his head. He didn’t usually need them. Daniel leaned back on the bed, reaching over the side for his jeans and fishing a condom from his pocket. 

“Boy scout?” Jack asked, his hands reaching to pull Daniel back in.

Daniel snorted as he opened the wrapper and positioned the condom over his cock. “Right. They do this all the time.” Jack watched him lube up the condom, then Daniel was reaching for him, his slick fingers circling Jack’s dick before moving down over his balls. Jack instinctively tightened up as the tip of one finger touched his hole.

“Sorry,” he murmured, spreading his legs a little more and tilting his hips up.

“It’s okay.” Daniel’s eyes were on his fingers, watching them tease Jack open. “Relax.”

“Easy for you to say. It’s been a while.” In fact it had been more than ten years. Daniel’s finger filled him, brushing against his inner walls and sliding out again to be joined by a second. 

He stopped there, both fingers inside of Jack, and leaned in, kissing over Jack’s stomach muscles and hips. “Pillow.” Daniel murmured against the skin of his thigh, his other hand reaching up when Jack made the word make sense and handed down a pillow. “Lift up.”

Daniel pushed the pillow under him, tilting his hips upward and Daniel’s long middle finger found Jack’s prostate in the moving, stroking over it several times. Daniel’s tongue traced some line Jack couldn’t fathom, over his thigh and up, licking through the grove between hip and thigh, while his fingers moved inside him, making Jack squirm as he was opened up.

A third finger joined the first two at the same time Daniel’s tongue twisted around the tip of Jack’s cock and Jack’s wanton moan took him by surprise. Daniel’s breath was warm against his cock as he chuckled. He pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube onto them before sliding them back inside Jack and pumping them in and out several times. “Ready?”

Jack dropped his head to the pillow, nodding. “Yeah…god, yeah.” 

His fingers slipped away and Jack lifted his head again, watching Daniel line himself up, holding his condom covered cock. His tongue swiped over his lips then caught between them, a look of concentration on his face as he pressed the tip of his cock against Jack’s opening. 

Jack took a deep breath and let it out, his eyes fixating on Daniel’s mouth. Daniel’s tongue darted out, then his lower lip trembled and dropped, a low moan escaping as he entered Jack’s ass in one long, slow stroke. Jack’s thighs trembled as Daniel rested against him, inside him fully. He’d forgotten the feeling, heat and full and electricity.

Daniel adjusted his position, pulling halfway out before he looked down with a question in his eyes. Jack nodded silently and Daniel snapped his hips forward. His cock angled in just right, banging across Jack’s prostate and the stimulus almost pushed Jack over the edge, but Daniel’s fingers wrapped around Jack’s cock and squeezed, pulling him back. He pulled out again, adjusting just a little more before pushing in. Jack’s eyes squeezed shut, his hands fisting in the rumpled sheets, his hips lifting. He panted around the rush of sensation, but before he’d fully recovered, Daniel did it again. And again, setting up a rhythm that had Jack squirming with need, but with his cock caught pinched in Daniel’s fingers he couldn’t quite reach the edge.

His vision swam, stars blurring to white even before Daniel’s hand switched from holding to stroking, and then Jack was yelling, twisting under Daniel as he came. Daniel’s hips never slowed, never stuttered, his hand milking Jack of every drop he had inside him, and still sliding over his come soaked skin.

Jack shuddered, his hand loosening from the sheets to grab Daniel’s and make him stop before his cock came off in Daniel’s hand. Sweat dripped down off of Daniel’s chin, diluting the come painting Jack’s chest. Daniel’s hips snapped in hard and he held himself there, his mouth open, eyes closed as he filled the condom.

It was several minutes before either of them moved, and Daniel was still panting as he pulled himself from Jack and stood beside the bed. He eased off the condom and pulled the sweats up from around his knees. Jack managed to sit up by the time Daniel had padded back from the bathroom with a cloth and a sly grin. 

“I should…check on the bacon. I hope you like it crispy.” He grabbed at the coffee cups before he headed down the hall.

Jack joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Daniel had poured fresh cups of coffee and was putting plates on the table with bacon and eggs. “Toast will be done in—“ The toaster popped and Daniel smiled. “Now.” He buttered a slice and handed it off to Jack before pulling the second piece from the toaster for himself.

“So…military, huh?” Daniel asked as he sat down.

“Huh?” Jack looked up at him guiltily and Daniel pointed to the picture over the table of Jack in dress blues at his last promotion ceremony. He shrugged. “Guilty.”

Daniel nodded. “Should have known. The haircut alone…”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” 

“Nothing.” Daniel lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the growing grey patch at Jack’s temple. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You stiffened up every time someone in uniform walked past you.” Jack lifted a forkful of eggs. “Why is that?”

Daniel swallowed down half his coffee. “Last time I got worked over it was a marine who paid me to suck him in an alley, then beat the shit out of me for being queer. Time before that it was an army Major. Similar story.”

“I’m sorry.” It was a reflexive response, one that was immediate, though Jack really was sorry. Fucked up rules that led to fucked up soldiers, and innocent people getting hurt. Not that Daniel was innocent…not after finding out what Daniel did every night, and suddenly Daniel’s choice of coffee made so much more sense…something strong to wash away the taste of come. Jack looked up to find Daniel looking at him quizzically. “What?”

“Where’d you just go?”

“I’m right here.” Jack soaked up egg yolk with his toast and shoved it into his mouth.

“No…one minute you’re apologizing for the troglodytes who beat me up, the next you kind of glazed over.”

Jack shook his head. “Nowhere. Just thinking.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s a hazard of the job…and working in a military town. I know the risks.”

Jack knew he shouldn’t ask, shouldn’t let himself feel the jealousy that seeped into his stomach when he let himself think about it…about Daniel out on those streets, but that didn’t stop him. “So…why do you do it then?”

Daniel put his fork down and turned to really look at Jack. “I’m good at it. It’s good money. I work my own hours, go where I want. I don’t work if I don’t want to.”

Jack held up a hand to stop him. He really didn’t want to know. Daniel took the hand, kissing over the fingertips and palm to draw Jack’s attention back to him. “You asked.”

“I know.” Jack made a face. “At least…” He couldn’t believe he was about to say this. “At least tell me you’re safe?”

“Always. Well, as much as I can be.” He pulled his hand away and turned back to his plate. 

Jack didn’t like how that sounded. “What does that mean?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you getting all protective on me, so maybe we should talk about something else?”

“I think I deserve to know, considering…” He waved his hand back toward the bedroom. “I mean, if we’re going to do this…thing, I should know the dangers involved.”

“Are you going to tell me about the dangers your job involves?” Daniel asked, his voice soft.

Jack felt like he’d been slapped. He couldn’t tell Daniel anything about his job. But this was different. He was sure of it. He just couldn’t articulate how. Other than the obvious, that he could somehow protect Daniel, which was ridiculous, really. He could no more protect Daniel from some john with a need to hurt him than Daniel could protect him from the alien bad guys he faced everyday. “My job is classified,” he finally said, just as softly. 

Daniel nodded. “Why don’t we agree to not talk about work at all then?” 

Jack glowered at his plate. They ate in silence for the next few minutes. He wanted to make Daniel tell him, wanted to know everything. When he’d finished eating, Jack put his plate in the sink and tried to let go of the anger over something he couldn’t control. Daniel stood, his plate in hand. Jack took it and put it in the sink with his own.

“If you can’t…handle this, you should tell me now.” Daniel said, not looking at him. “I’ll understand.”

Jack dragged a hand down his face. He didn’t want to have to handle it. He wanted Daniel to have some safe, normal job with safe, normal hours. He wanted to not feel guilty about wanting him, wanted to hold him and make that pinched, hurt look go away.

“I can’t promise you anything, Daniel.” Jack said after a few minutes. Neither one of them looked up, neither one of them moved. 

“That’s at least honest.” Daniel responded after a few moments of heavy silence. “Mind if I use your shower?” 

Jack gestured his agreement and Daniel slipped away quietly. “Fuck.” His stomach twisted around the defeated sound in Daniel’s words. The hypocrisy wasn’t lost on him, the heated way Daniel’s profession and confession had aroused him, the desire that went well beyond the merely physical at war inside him with some put-on moral idea that this was wrong…that Daniel was wrong…but there was still the feeling inside him, the thrill when he heard Daniel’s voice, or saw his eyes light up. There was still the way Daniel’s smile could reduce Jack to a quivering mess of want.

Jack rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher and headed to the bedroom to tell Daniel he was sorry, but Daniel was already dressed, sitting on the bed putting on his boots.

“I didn’t mean you had to go.” 

Daniel inhaled. “I think it’s best.”

“I don’t want you to.” Jack moved closer, running a hand down Daniel’s face. “Stay a while.”

Daniel’s smile was fleeting. “I can’t.” He finished shoving his feet into his boots and stood. “I had a really good time.” His kiss was light.

“Daniel, please.”

“Jack, let’s just take it slow, okay? I’ll see you around.”

He left Jack standing there, alone in the bedroom. Jack didn’t move, even after he heard the front door close. It wasn’t over. He wouldn’t let it be. Slowly, he turned and sat on the bed. The room seemed cold, suddenly empty. Jack closed his eyes and bowed his head. 

He started when he felt hands on his head, opening his eyes to find Daniel standing there. Daniel’s lips touched his forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Jack shook his head, not sure what the apology was for, or whether or not he cared. “You came back.”

Daniel took his hands, nodding. “I didn’t want you to think I was angry…I’m not. I…I just…I want this to work, Jack…but there are things I can’t change and I—“

Jack hushed him with his mouth, stopping Daniel’s words with tongue and teeth. “Slow.”

Daniel nodded. “Slow.”

“Stay.”

Daniel’s smile curved against Jack’s cheek. He nodded again and Jack nodded with him. It wasn’t a promise. It wasn’t forever. But as Daniel joined Jack on the bed, his long body stretching out alongside his, Jack decided that didn’t matter. One moment at a time. Slow.

They’d figure the rest out later.


End file.
